The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular domestic dishwasher, with a dishwashing compartment having an in particular frontal, loading opening, a door to close said loading opening and at least one washware basket which is movable out of and into the dishwashing compartment.
Dishwashers frequently have optical indicators, which are intended to facilitate operation, for example in that they request the effecting of certain actions, for example the replenishment of salt in a dishwasher salt receptacle. Such optical indicators can for example be provided on a panel on the door front, on the top edge of the door, on the internal wall of the door and/or in the dishwashing compartment. It is the object of the invention to propose a dishwasher of the type described in the introduction, which is improved in respect of the operation of at least one washware basket.